1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus such as printers, copiers, facsimiles, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known image forming apparatus such as printers comprising a paper feed tray that is attached to the apparatus body so as to be freely opened and closed with respect to the apparatus body and that, in use, is opened to a horizontal position for holding a stack of paper thereon (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication Nos. 2002-347997, Hei 7-309454, Hei 8-198480, and 2003-118854). Such an apparatus is designed so that the paper feed tray is kept closed when the apparatus is not in use, and it is opened for holding paper sheets when the apparatus is used, thereby saving space.
Image forming apparatus are also known that comprise a cover tray to be set for covering paper sheets stacked on a paper feed tray so as to prevent dust and dirt from sticking to printed sides of the paper sheets (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication Nos. Hei 9-295718, 2000-128367, and 2002-68535).
The above described conventional image forming apparatus comprising a paper feed tray that can be opened and closed with respect to the apparatus body have the following problem. As shown in FIG. 14, when carrying such an apparatus 101, a user Y may insert his/her one hand H under a paper feed tray 102 to lift the apparatus 101. The paper feed tray 102 is held on the apparatus body 110 via, for example, pivot shafts 121 and bearings 122 while the apparatus 101 is not lifted, i.e., placed on a surface, as shown in FIG. 15A. However, when the user Y grasps the paper feed tray 102 and lifts up the apparatus 101 from the position as shown in FIG. 14, the load G of the apparatus 101 is exerted on the pivot shafts 121 of the paper feed tray 102. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 15B, a force acts on the paper feed tray 102 to bend inward the portions of the tray where the pivot shafts 121 are provided, which may cause the pivot shafts 121 to get off the bearings 122 and thus cause the paper feed tray 102 to be detached from the apparatus body 110.
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2002-68535 discloses an image forming apparatus designed so that its cover tray (cover portion) serves as a manual feed tray. However, there is no known image forming apparatus that comprises an openable and closable paper feed tray and a cover tray doubling as a manual feed tray, wherein the cover tray does not obstruct opening and closing of the paper feed tray and the cover tray can be easily set for manual feed printing.